New guys come in
It was another beginning of a new fun summer vacation in Danville. Those kids appearing in Phineas and Ferb are all became 11, which makes them into 5th grade. Now, Candace is preparing for college, so she wouldn't need to make her brothers busted. Isabella has became much beautiful than before, so Phineas' mind also change to liking her absolutely. Baljeet has became a greater guy on math. He always takes the first rank. However, Buford was still bullying Baljeet, while a revenge was planned. Everyone except for Buford has moved to the Riverside Area, where was outside from Danville Downtown. The location of the house has partly changed. However, a big shift on everything that was arranged in Phineas and Ferb, because many new guys would appear. The case started in faraway continents. In The Hague, Netherlands, the Hague family, well-known for taking over a lot of world's automobile industry and gaining a lot of wealth(they're one of the most wealthy family in the western world), was preparing to go to Danville. The Hague family planned to build their companys' American headquarters not only in the Netherlands, but also in America. Hamilton Hague and Howard Hague sadly said yes, because he needed to be apart with his 'Orange Army', which was his soccer team in Netherland. However, across the sea, in England, Henry, also known as Horrid Henry, his family, and coincidently some of his friends and enemies, also plan to go to Danville. However, crossing the Medditarian Sea, in Turkey, there was Ahmet planning to come to Danville, and in Israel, Armon was coming to Danville. But, we would zoom into what the Hague family's doing, 'cos they would be really important. The day before departure, the members of the soccer team, Hamilton and Howard's class and all the other family relatives were saying goodbye to the Hague family. However, Hamilton was really unhappy 'bout the fact that he couldn't see Aburie Aleno, who was a French girl that he has been liking since 1st grade(She liked him too). However, Heather, their sister, was really terrified. However, Horrid Henry was also really unhappy about going to America, because he thought that he couldn't see Ralph anymore(Ralph was also going). However, he was little happy, because he wouldn't see Moody Margaret and the wormy worms again. Ahmet was really unhappy, by the same reason of Hamilton did. So did Armon. The first one arrived was the Hague family from Netherland. The Hague family went to the Riverside Area, where everyone(Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Emily, etc.) moved(Danville had the Sequoia River). They bought the second biggest house there, because the biggest house was already occupied by Bossy Bill, both Hamilton and Henry's old enemy. Really coincidently, all the others move to the Riverside Area. At the day when they moved, the Hague family has moved between right across Baljeet's house, where was next to Isabella's and an empty house. Right next to the empty house, there was Emily. Afternoon that day, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella went to welcome the new neighborhood. When Isabella saw the new neighborhood guy(Hamilton), her eyes got really big. However, Phineas said, 'Well, hi! I'm Phineas! Phineas Flynn And this is Ferb, which is my stepbrother. He's Ferb Fletcher...' Then Hamilton said, 'Oh, Phineas? Hi, Phineas! I'm Hamilton Hague. But, just call me Hamilton. Ah, and this is Howard Hague, who is my brother. And the madame, or girl next to you?' Isabella was so blushed. At the same time, Howard whispered, 'HAMILTON! I said, don't use French in front of others!' Then, Isabella hardly said, 'Oh, me? I'm... I'm... I'm Isabella. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.' Then, Hamilton thought, 'Wow. What a long name!' Then, Hamilton heard Heather shouting, 'HAMILTON! I said, DON'T PUT YOUR SILLY GADGETS HERE! AND YOUR LAPTOP TOO!' Then, Phineas asked, 'Well, who's that? That sounds like Candace.' Then, Hamilton said, 'Oh, she? She's Heather, who is my sister. Does your sister do that commonly?' Then, Phineas said, 'Well... yes.' Then, Howard said, 'Anyway, we'll be going into our home, because of Heather. Bye!' Then, Howard speedly took Hamilton in. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories